Goddess of the Moon
by Asellia
Summary: What is freedom to a demon? Mitsuki never had any dreams for the future, instead choosing to accept her fate as a slave. She never hoped to meet Mukuro, her salvation. Neither did she expect to meet him.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Revised 9/23/2020**

**A/N: Hope y'all like it! Leave a review and tell me what y'all think.**

**Disclaimer: Mild torturing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Mitsuki's internal monologue - first-person POV_

It appears to be dark tonight as always, cold, hunger, ah... and nothing, just me alone. Nothing has changed for the past two years since I was sold to these demon slave traders. They took me from the village that I grew up in. My family out of desperation sold me to slavers in order to survive starvation. A cold and dark cell became my home, with the moon as my only source of light in the rare nights when she chooses to grace me with her presence, and of course, the moldy bread in the little corner to keep me alive. Tonight, however, is no different from all the other nights. Death feels like a familiar acquaintance in these cold nights.

I couldn't blame my family. The village that I grew up in was suffering from feudal lords, sucking all the resources dry. By now, they would probably be dead from either starving or by other demons pillaging the village. I guess I'm lucky that I have shelter, and sometimes food to keep me alive.

A groan came from the cell in front of mine, drawing my attention from my endless musing. It seems the slave traders caught a new one, another pitiful soul to accompany me for a few months, how terrible her life would become. She looked at me and could not help but take my eyes off her, her eyes are unwavering, ice-cold, serious. It was unnatural, it is as if she didn't know fear.

How strange...

I hear the faint footfalls of the slave guards in the distance, a pity. I did not think my turn would come so quickly - I see him unlock the doors to my cell. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, smiling at what he was about to do to me, ah and of course, that lovely whip he so loves so much - _what pain it brings_ \- his favorite tool from all the others he used before. Out of all the slaves, he loved to come to my cell the most.

He orders me, of course, to kneel and to face the wall, a show of his dominance. The first strike came as unwelcoming as all the others, again and again, and again and again, ah… after a while, the stinging pain turns into little tingles. I've lost the energy to scream, to plead, to shed a tear, just a few more strikes... _endure, endure, endure_... a mantra to keep my bearings or whatever is left of it, _sweet darkness, please come sooner…_

almost there, black circles in my sight, the smell of that pungent aroma of death surrounds me, smells like blood, vomit, and salt…

then it was finally over.

The filtering rays of moonlight washes over me. The moon, her light, prompts me to open my eyes, calling out to my soul, my only friend, the queen of the night, her beauty graces the dark sky of Makai, the only salvation that I know. I look around, dried blood covers my cell, the smell of death lingers, as I look around my eyes meets with the new slave's eyes. Those eyes, such anger in those eyes of hers.

Oh... and what is that, is that pity I see, well it is only natural to see that in her eyes, after all, I am in a pitiful state.

I felt my lips twitch upwards, and almost instinctively, I mouth to her, "I'm fine."

A look of astonishment takes over her features, then her face morphs into one of indifference. "I will find a way out of this prison."

Strange, what a warm feeling this is. It almost feels... nice. "What is your name?" I find myself asking.

"Mukuro," she says.

What an amusing name she has, how undignified it is to be named after death, yet it was strangely fitting. Mukuro… it means corpse… A twitch from my lips… Death, At last, we meet.

"What is yours?" she asks. Unwavering.

"It's Mitsuki" a calm washes over me after that name left my lips, it has been a long time since I uttered that name. My namesake, the moon above that graces the night sky of Makai, my mother named me after she claimed I glow and reflected the moonlight at the day of my birth. Floating with all her Majesty. What a pity it is that she reigns over an empty void by herself, what a terrible thing it is to be named after a never-ending tragedy, how fitting for me.

"I humbly make your acquaintance, Mukuro. _How grand it is to be bestowed such a name._" I bow in her presence, death, my acquaintance, so we speak...

Mukuro smirked at my sarcastic remark.

"It is useless, Mukuro..." I whisper back to her.

"Why try." Why try, if what waits for us is a tragic ending, leading us to our demise. These slave traders are ruthless, no pity, no remorse, no shame. What waits for me out there? Except for my untimely death. Even if it did work, What do I have? Nothing, I have nothing to go back to. No family left, no friends, no one.

I look back at her to see her looking up her cell window.

"Why try?... because it's the beginning of everything, because there's so much more out there. Power, greed, chaos." She whispers. She looks back at me with this relentless determination in her eyes, promising nothing but the truth in her words. Her words… filled with dignity.

I smiled at her. "I do not know of what you speak off, nothing out there would inspire me to begin a life that is about to meet its end."

She looked at me with the same look in her eyes, almost challenging, defying my own words, my very being.

"You will not know until you try."

Astonishing! her words compel me to think. Her words almost… inspire me to maybe hope, hope for what? A desire? Do I have such attractions? Do I dare?

"Try? Ha! For what?!" I mumble to myself.

Why try… What could make me do that? A glimpse of the forlorn rays of the moonlight from my cell window, your highness, what makes you call this poor commoner, what would make me overcome this trial of which you speak. A smirk wills itself to my lips.

"What do you hope to lose?" Mukuro said, her gaze so dignified, her entire being radiating confidence.

"What do I hope to lose, indeed." I smiled, looking back at the moon. She taunts me, haunts me with her perpetual light. As you wish, your grace, and to you, Lady Death, Mukuro, do I bow my head and surrender. Maybe I do have something to look forward to, perhaps so...

I smiled back to Mukuro. For the first time in my whole life, I have something to look forward to.

* * *

I hear the distant yelling in the background, it seems the slave traders have caught up with us. I sprinted even faster, faster than my weak legs can endure. Mukuro, _Lady Death_, I must protect her, my only salvation. We've become quite close, in between are regular whippings and our same experiences, forced us to bond, to trust each other, to rely on our future.

It took us almost ten years to finally escape from this hell we lived in, the freezing tundra is unforgiving. Still, strangely enough, this rare occasion that we found ourselves in, led us to our escape. I remember it was only a few hours ago, I was being beaten by the guard. Finally, I can feel the end of the torture coming when Mukuro unleashed this pent-up energy within her. It was sudden, a quick flicker of light, then the massive explosion. It was glorious. We've been running for a few hours now, so tired, but we simply cannot stop. The slave traders are slowly catching up to us. _Lady Death_, I must protect you at all costs.

"Mukuro! I'll hold them off, you go on ahead and keep running, do not stop!" I yelled at her. The look of surprise came over her and shook her head in rebuttal.

"I cannot leave you! We escape together or not at all!" Her quick response came a look of anger in her face, accusing me of even suggesting such a thing. The fatigue was apparent in her face, as we both fell over from our exhaustion, I must protect you, _Lady Death_, at all costs.

"Mukuro... We cannot survive this together, let me hold them off for your escape." The bags under her eyes became more pronounced, a solemn look took over her features. She stood and walked over to me, offering a hand to help me up.

"We will do this together." Her face changed one of determination. The distant yelling in the background caught our attention, a faint light in the distance, torches! They're close!

I see a faint shadow behind Mukuro, holding what appears to be a knife!

"Mukuro! Look out!"

Mukuro looks behind her in surprise, all I see is the knife coming down on her - feeling hopeless, powerless, pathetic. A splash of blood covers the white snow tainting it a crimson red. "Mukuro!" white-hot rage came over me, suddenly a flash, an unexpected thing happened. A woman, no, a goddess, dressed in white, graceful beauty, descended from the sky, she seems to be saying something, a blessing perhaps? All I felt right after was a surge of something, lava in my veins, it feels hot, uncontrollable, a bright light!

Then nothing.

* * *

I regained consciousness for what seems like a moment. I look around at my surroundings, it seems as though I was in a house. Mukuro! What happened to her, I stood up abruptly, only to fall back down, my head… pounding….

Ugh...

"Please calm yourself, you are safe." I turn my head to the voice, a maiden! Icy blue hair and bright green eyes, she looks quite elegant.

"Where am I? Where is Mukuro?" I asked her.

"You are in the glacial village, the village of the ice maidens. Your friend is currently being treated by our village elders; her condition is stable," she answered, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

We escaped! We're finally free! I tried to recall the series of events, what happened to the slave traders? My head… I cannot seem to remember what happened… my head hurts… I need to go to my Lady.

"Mukuro… I need to go to her…" I stood up shakingly, and immediately fell, my feet can't carry me.

"Please lie down. You have not regained your strength." the ice maiden rushed towards me, prompting me to lie down.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"We found you and your friend unconscious in the mountains, you were surrounded by a pile of ashes. Our village elders allowed us to take care of your wounds for the time being." She responded with a soft smile on her face.

A pile of ashes? What exactly happened to us? I tried hard not to think about it for the moment. We were free! at last! that was all I needed to know.

"How can we repay your kindness?" I asked.

"There is no need. It is the will of the goddess that led us to you. You do not owe us anything." she replied softly.

"The will of the goddess?" I asked, a multitude of thoughts invading my poor head… ah... How frustrating. What in the world is this goddess?

"Yes. The moon goddess, she looks over our floating village, she is our protector," she replied.

Her Majesty, the queen. It's all coming back to me now, an ethereal deity descending from the midnight sky and a flash of white light. Her highness! She reached for me. She actually came down from the sky and saved me. I looked at my hands, did she bless me with power? What does she want me to do with this blessing? I need to see my Lady. I need to see Mukuro.

"Can you take me to my friend?" I pleaded with her, I stood, my resolve grew stronger.

"If you insist, I don't believe I can stop you at this point." She walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist, slowly walking over to a bigger wooden hut, we came in to find Mukuro fully conscious, propped up on a bed.

"Mukuro!" I wobbled over to her side and knelt beside her.

"Mitsuki, you are alright." She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Mukuro, it's all over, we're free." I happily told her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Indeed, this is the beginning, Mitsuki." She looked at the distance, "We're finally going to taste freedom."

Yes, freedom. After all these years, I shall do everything in my power to protect you, to fulfill your greatest desire, complete freedom…

It felt right. This is what I was meant to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Kuronue

**Revised 9/23/2020**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: implied mild lime? (It's really nonexistent, to be honest)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The weather in Makai feels normal today - bright orange sun, gray clouds, thunder in the background, combined with the high pitched screams in the distance - ah, yes… normal.

Mitsuki walked gracefully through a valley near a forest. The grassy field blackened and the flowers wilted as she sucked the life out of every living thing around her, basking in their demise.

It has been a full century since _the great escape_. Mukuro has grown stronger - forever enslaved by the thick chains that surrounds her wrist, she only thirsted for strength to one day break them. Her bloodlust never-ending, killing as many demons as she can. She focused her rage at all kinds of slave traders, freeing more slaves to join her cause, her reputation only grew with her power. Her steady rise to success proved to be inspirational, earning her the ability to break space at will.

She received the title the second king of Makai, her strength almost comparable to King Raizen.

Mukuro's following steadily increased in numbers, enough to raise a sizable army, an army she used to, of course, conquer. Her quest to pillage as many bases - that the slave traders do business in - only further grew the land that she owns. She captured the surrounding areas near these bases along the way, inflicting chaos everywhere she goes.

Over time, she managed to earn enough territory to be able to establish a vast kingdom she called 'Alaric'. The nation built by chaos and hunger for power. Her subjects consisted of a group of misfits thirsting for the same ambition, the same power.

Mitsuki, ever the loyal follower, further grew Mukuro's power. She helped conquer a third of Makai - ruthless and unstoppable, working in the shadows for her.

After all, she shall do everything for _Lady Death_. Her search to break Mukuro's shackles never ended. She scoured all of Makai for a solution, but sadly her search led to no results. Her journey led her to a long series of torture and killing for information. corpses followed her everywhere - enough that she earned the reputation "The White Reaper." Fame and fortune - it is all irrelevant to her.

Absolute freedom, chaos, power. _T__hat_ is what she fights for, what she lives for.

Oh, and of course, her continuous service to the goddess. The moon, the pitiful empress in the dark void as she liked to call her. Indentured servitude if you will. She quickly found out that the powerful blessing bestowed upon her is also a gripping curse that she shall bear for all eternity. The powerful empress of the night does, in fact, exist. Mitsuki often dreams of her presence, a woman with a white dress, long black hair, emitting an elegant beauty.

The graceful goddess spoke to her about the cost of her divine powers - a life for a life, the essence of the living that fuels her abilities. To be able to will the past, present, and future in a way that works in her favor. Though she cannot exist at two planes of existence at one time, she can, however, manipulate herself and others to regress to their former selves or accelerate faster to their future selves. She can also do this to her surroundings, living, or non-living. The graceful goddess diligently reminded her that her abilities are after all divine and would need a great sacrifice to maintain it. Thus the ruthless killings that followed her everywhere would soon reflect her grand reputation.

Mitsuki can never avoid her own set of chains, forever bound to serve the moon goddess for all eternity. Although, her servitude comes with a sense of relief, knowing that she would no longer suffer again in the hands of the wicked. Her power culminates at its strongest at midnight when the moon is at its peak. Her abilities only reflected her ruthless determination to exterminate demons and humans alike. She doesn't particularly loathe taking life. To her, it is merely a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less.

They were quite the pair, Mukuro can control space, and she can control time, the combination of both their powers makes them almost unstoppable. Their power cannot be denied by the demons that worshipped them. It was incredible chaos indeed. Demons of all kind would proclaim their eternal loyalty either by fear or by some sick fascination to chaos. It was what they stood for and it was what Mitsuki thrived in. Her particular talents only gave them an advantage on the battlefield, as she could control a huge factor in the speed and the health of their troops.

It was almost unfair.

But it does come with a hefty price.

* * *

Mitsuki found herself roaming the "unforgiving forest" as the demons around here like to call it.

she roamed in the cover of the night. She decided that it would be beneficial to conquer this particular forest for her Lady, because of its sordid reputation.

There was a rumor that this forest holds an ancient power. Powerful enough to keep the forest alive even in extreme weather. The tales of the greenery seem to be entirely believable. The air that surrounds the forest feels suffocating, almost unbearably heavy. Lower-level demons won't be able to survive the miasma, the moment they first breathe the air they would die. Mitsuki found it rather quaint. She enjoyed being surrounded by death, it only gave her life.

Her body automatically adjusting to its healthiest state after she comes into contact with any damage, making her almost immortal.

Almost…

To avoid being poisoned by the miasma, she must absorb a considerable amount of demon energy, allowing her to maintain her healthy body. Thankfully, the foliage surrounding her are demonic plants. most of these plants harbor a tiny amount of demon energy. The second she walks past these plants, they wilt almost immediately. Thankfully, there is a significant amount of greenery in the area, allowing her to survive. If the rumors hold true, the ancient power in the forest will enable her to fuel her abilities without having to kill so many demons for some time.

As she ventures into the forest, the danger became more severe. The grass is much sharper, the trees look more magnificent, and the light dims almost to nothing. She can feel some vines trying to grab at her leg, only for them to wilt and eventually turn into ash. The miasma grows thicker, reducing her visibility significantly.

She feels the tiny hairs on her arms stand up in attention.

She stops walking and closes her eyes, there's a shadow following her. 'Oh, what _fun_…' She grins then continues to walk a few more miles observing the presence that followed her every movement. Finally, she reached a large clearing.

"You can come out now," Mitsuki called out.

She turned to see the shadow leaping down from a nearby tree. A young demon with small, bat-like wings jumped down from a tree. He had short black hair, a pair of pointy ears, wearing a black tunic, with the most enchanting gray eyes and a very obvious smirk on his face. He appears to be a fledgling bat demon, old enough to fly, but too young to appear to have any notable prowess that most bat demons possess.

Mitsuki frowned.

"What do we have here? Are you lost little demoness?" he walks over to her slowly.

Mitsuki's left eye twitched at the remark. 'Who is he calling little?!'

"Why are you following me, demon?" Mitsuki stared at him indifferently. He aprroached her quickly and stood in front of her to caress her face.

"You are quite the beauty little demoness and considerably daring."

He stroked her right cheek, his eyes glazing over in lust.

Mitsuki smirked.

"Not many demons dare venture in the unforgiving forest for many reasons, one being that it led to their imminent demise. So, why are you wandering here all by yourself?" He smirks at her.

He grabs a piece of her hair and brings it to his lips.

Mitsuki stares at him uncaringly.

"I heard of a legend surrounding this forest. According to said legend, there is an ancient power that protects the trees from ever dying. I want to find out if its true." She says with apparent disinterest.

The bat demon chuckles, "ancient power, you say?"

He grabs her by the waist and whispers in her ear, "I happen to know of this ancient power that you speak off." He nipped playfully at her ear and pulls back to look at her. his hand travelling down to her waist to grab her.

"I can show you if you'd like? but in exchange, I require something of value from you."

Mitsuki smirks at his bold question.

"You are truly brave, bat demon." She said in amusement.

She tilts her head in curiosity. "What is your name?"

The bat demon steps back and bows his head, "I am called Kuronue, little demoness. A name that I would love to hear from your delicate lips in ecstasy." He gave her his most seductive smile in an effort to make her blush.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

Kuronue grabs her chin to tilt her head up.

"And what delectable lips you have." he feels heat run through his abdomen at the thoughts floating through his head. Her dark eyes enchanted him from the moment he saw them. Upon closer inspection, they appeared almost blue. Her delicate full lips enticed him to lean in to come see what they taste like. Matched with long straight hair that complimented her pure face, her whole body gave off a pull that drew him closer.

Mitsuki stared up to his beautiful gray eyes, she brushes her left hand to his chest and smiles at him.

"You are terribly bold, Kuronue." she grazes his cheek with her right hand.

"Would you mind taking me to this ancient power, please?" she stares at him earnestly. She tilted her headto the side and gave him an innocent look of curiosity.

Kuronue chuckles. "If you agree to be mine, I can possibly lead you to this ancient power that you are looking for."

Mitsuki's lip twitched in annoyance. 'mmm_, charming.'_

"Well, that simply isn't possible now is it." She smiles at him.

Kuronue gave her a slightly confused look at her reply. She flattens her palm on his chest - where his heart should be - Kuronue's chest constricted suddenly, his body froze, the blood in his veins started racing, his eyes turned red.

"What are you doing to me?" choking out his words, he dropped to the ground and clutched his chest.

Mitsuki gave him the widest grin. "Tell me what you know, _bat demon_." She leaned over in amusement, grabbed his chin, and prompted him to look at her. "Mmm… I can make it stop if you tell me?" She whispered in mocking seduction.

Kuronue chuckled throatily and smirked at her. "I'm sorry I offended you _little_ demoness."

Mitsuki's fingers twitched at his cheeky remark. "What do you find so funny demon?" she questioned.

"Hehe..mmm...he, no-hah-nothing… I j-just… like you… a lot more now." he stumbled through his words, gritting his teeth through his smirk.

Mitsuki frowned. 'This bat-demon is a crazy fool! He is a pathetically bold idiot. What is wrong with him!?' Mitsuki made his heartbeat even slower. Kuronue started shivering, his body beginning to shut down.

"Do not aggravate me, demon. I do not like games."

Kuronue chuckled, choking in the process. "I d-do not dare."

Mitsuki felt frustrated. He's not going to break. She stopped her grip and straightened herself. Kuronue keeled over, losing consciousness. She walked over to examine his unconscious form.

"How unfortunate." Mitsuki stepped over him and continued walking further into the forest. 'Well… on with the conquering for the moment.'

After a day has passed, she finally found herself facing a gigantic tree. She placed her palm onto the base, the tree was emitting a steady pulse of energy. 'Finally, this must be the rumored ancient power.' After all this time, she would not have to worry about collecting energy for a while. The tree emitted enough energy to sustain her for a handful of decades. She can live with that for now.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on draining the tree of all its energy. She can feel a massive amount of heat entering her body, flowing through her veins, opening another layer to her reserves. Her blood pumped faster as adrenaline coursed through her veins. A wicked amount of burst, almost like a tsunami in motion inside her, then nothing. She opened her eyes to see the tree lifeless, matching her surroundings.

She looked around to see the miasma dissipating, the wildlife resorting to nothing but ash. Her arm started pulsing, the outline of her veins turning a dark shade of green, until the veins that appear normal, now glow with the energy that the forest once emitted. She smiled.

'Ah… What power!' she thought. 'It's enough power to level battlefields and conquer kingdoms! This will do quite nicely.'

Her thoughts was interrupter by a faint crunching of leaves nearby. Her head turned to the sound and found Kuronue stepping out of the dead foliage. Struggling to breathe, he scrambled to come closer. The smirk on his face is still apparent. Mitsuki visibly groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever are you doing here, bat demon?!" Mitsuki accused.

"My name is Kuronue. Remember that the next time you see me again, _little_ demoness," he replied.

Mitsuki's right eye twitched. '_Little!? the nerve!'_

"I'm sure there won't be a next time" Mitsuki replied casually. She grabbed at the energy surrounding her. Her newly discovered powers proving to be useful.

Kuronue clutched his chest as he fell down. "Please… Lady… Demoness… I'm sure I can be of use to you… Spare my life, and I shall offer you everything that I have." He stammered. He looked at her pleadingly. His eyes conveyed a certain candor. passion... desperation. and... maybe admiration.

Mitsuki stared at him indifferently. '_This demon is a fool, he does not fear for his life. He has already been spared once out of pity for being born a fool, now he wants to promise more foolishness? What an idiot demon he is!'_

"You amuse me foolish demon… Hmm… fine, I will let you live for, unfortunately, being born a simple fool." Mitsuki dryly remarked.

Kuronue fell over, breathing hard. He stood up and put a fist to his chest as he bowed. "Fair demoness, I shall swear loyalty to you forever if you'll have me," he swore.

Mitsuki simply stared at him. '_What a strange demon. Somebody must've beaten his brain out of his head for him to be this pathetic.'_

"Don't you have a family or a group of companions to go back to?" Mitsuki asked accusingly.

Kuronue faltered. "I'm an orphan, my Lady. I do not have anyone else that would care about me." He answered.

Mitsuki frowned. She tapped her fingers on her arm in thought. 'Eh, what the heck! what's the harm.'

"Fine, you can come with me, I suppose. You will die because of your stupidity, I might as well take pity on you." Mitsuki uttered indifferently.

"I won't disappoint you!" He promised. His eyes betraying his mirth. He positively glowed with excitement and slight awe at her.

Mitsuki's lips twitched up at his expression.

* * *

It has been fifty years since Kuronue swore his loyalty to Mitsuki. In those fifty years, Kuronue has grown through his teenage years. His wings grew more significant, and his hair grew longer. Kuronue ever the loyal underling he claimed to be, entranced by his mistress' beauty, followed her everywhere. He made sure nobody dared lay a hand on her. When they tried, Kuronue killed them before they could attempt to. He would do anything she asks of him without fail, his reward would be a smile from her, and that would be all he needed. He never gave up on pursuing Mitsuki, he only grew more enchanted by her throughout the years.

Mitsuki grew fond of her bat demon. She, of course, helped him grow stronger by fighting multiple battles for Mukuro. His prowess proved to be useful. His keen senses and his undeniable agility earned him quite the reputation, rivaling, naturally... his unscrupulous love for women. Although he's enchanted by his mistress, he cannot avoid his need to pursue an enticing asset. Mitsuki can only do nothing but laugh at his many failed attempts. Going through one's awkward years can rather be… awkward, for lack of a better word.

Nevertheless, His initial problem, of course, subsided over time. Now his relentless pursuits... was not so relentless. Women in the many villages that they frequent would pounce at the chance to mate with such a notable demon. Mitsuki would hide her laugh behind her sleeve, while Kuronue would revel in the attention. The many females would throw themselves almost naked at him, begging him to mark them as his. He never really thought about taking a mate. To him, there exists only one goddess in this world, and that was his enchanting mistress.

Kuronue never failed to protect her, not like she needed any protection. Still, it felt rather quaint. It might be his multiple attempts to finally get her to give in to him that made her grow fond of his antics, but she never saw him as anything but her annoying bat demon. Mitsuki never regretted taking him in. His ability to make connections was an added bonus to his already evident abilities. Conquering lands didn't have to be as tricky as pure destruction. Simply flaunting his smirk at times did the job.

"Mistress?" he asked one day.

"What is it, Kuronue?"

They were heading back to Alaric from conquering another nameless village. These fifty years spent with Kuronue by her side was never a dull day. He would always find a way to amuse her, pleasing her by offering her many demons to kill. She would use them to gain more power, absorbing their souls, and other times, he would raid a spectacularly wealthy palace and offer her the most exquisite jewelry and hefty amounts of gold from his spoils. Mitsuki only saw it as another asset for Alaric, only adding to their wealthy kingdom's treasury that was filled with spoils of war and raids. Sometimes he would attempt to seduce her by presenting himself tantalizingly for her as an offering to do whatever she wished, and sometimes he would do it without any articles of clothing on her bed, but she would simply smile at him and shake her head in amusement.

Kuronue never stopped his pursuit. He never grew tired of his enchanting mistress. He would give her anything, whatever she asked for, it would be hers.

One day, he asked.

"Why did you decide to accept my loyalty?" He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Mitsuki smiled. "Because... you are a foolish demon," she replied. She gave him a look of amusement.

"I see…" Kuronue's smile fell. He attempted to smirk, but his eyes betrayed his emotion of slight defeat. He clenched his fist a little bit too tightly.

She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

He looked back to her, "Nothing important…" He sighed. He simply smiled at her. His smile not reaching is eyes.

Mitsuki frowned when she saw his face. She stopped walking. Then Kuronue stopped after her.

A silence descended upon them...

"Mistress?" Kuronue questioned.

Mitsuki turned around and gazed in his eyes. '_Kuronue… you honestly are quite an idiot.'_

She walked towards him slowly and stopped in front of him. Kuronue had a look of confusion on his face. She stared at him, then she smiled. She raised her right hand and caressed his cheek.

Kuronue never expected what happened next.

It felt like time had stopped, and nothing mattered. The feel of Mitsuki's soft lips against his was something he dreamt of but never expected to be more than what he thought it would be. The sensation of small butterflies in his stomach overwhelmed his senses. Nothing mattered, just her and the feel of her sweet lips. The world meant nothing at that moment. It was only him and her that existed, their surroundings vanished and the heat took over him. He could not help but be consumed by her. She was everything to him.

He responded back with an intense amount of passion for her, deepening the kiss. He cradled her face ever so softly. His heart never ceased and raced in time with his breathing. His mind could not keep up. Her lips felt softer as he savored the feel of her. He kissed her back thoroughly, truly savoring the feel of her soft lips pressed against his.

Just like that, the moment was over.

Mitsuki smiled at him amusingly, then continued walking back.

Kuronue was stunned into silence as he followed her.

* * *

Mitsuki smiled fondly as Kuronue fought some foolish lower-level demons that had challenged her. She watched Kuronue slash down two at once with his sharp claws and pull the limbs out of another. He would look at her after and smile mischievously as if showing off to her, flexing his muscles deliciously. She would reward him with another smile and he would do a backflip in return as he slashed another demon at the side, then looked back for her approval. She would roll her eyes and smile at his antics.

Kuronue craved her smiles. She could give him the power to do anything with one single look or just an inch of a smile from her pretty lips and he would melt in a puddle. On rare occasions, she would kiss him in approval after he finished off a small group of demons for her. Mitsuki could do nothing but look at her handsome bat in fondness.

They would run errands for Mukuro together and do battle together. They didn't need anybody else for assistance, it would just be the two of them against an army of demons. She never got tired of Kuronue's antics. He would try to find creative ways for her to notice him and she could not help but laugh at his grand romantic gestures.

They were at a valley. Kuronue had just finished another group of demons for her and she was in the middle of rewarding him.

She was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. She caressed his face as she kissed him passionately. He moaned when she opened her mouth ever so slightly for his tongue to enter hers. Fire coursed through his veins as he brushed her neck with his hand, she moaned in approval at his caress.

Mitsuki's soft lips felt divine. She tasted forbidden, as though he was feasting on something only reserved for the gods. He was addicted to the taste of her lips. He could never grow tired of the way she pressed herself softly at his strong body, or the way she gently return his passionate kisses.

They broke off for air and gazed at each other's eyes intensely. Both trying to catch their breath. Her eyes reflected how moonlight felt at a calm night, when it shone through as the only light in the expanding darkness of a midnight sky. His eyes reflecting her desire for him, a calming intense silver that exposed his soul for her to do as she wished. To do whatever she desired of him.

"I love you, Mitsuki." The words escaped his lips.

Her eyes widened. She continued to stare at his eyes, searching and waiting for him to take it back. He only looked at her with blatant honesty. Her breath became shaky as she could do nothing but look at his eyes. She couldn't break the moment. She was overcome with so much heat and confusion. Her body trembled as if she had just drained the life out of a village for the first time. Liquid power coursing through her veins, but confusion overwhelmed her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Doubting that anyone could love her. No... Nobody should love her.

Kuronue never broke his gaze at her. He searched her eyes, looking to see if she didn't approve. He only saw her confusion.

"Because you give life to my existence." He said it without hesitation. As if that was the only possible answer to her question.

Kuronue grazed her cheek and kissed her soft lips. Mitsuki closed her eyes thanking the moon for giving her this bat demon. Kuronue could not help but take all her worries away. He would give her all the time that she needed. He would give her a thousand more years just to be able to fall in love with her all over agian. He'd give her more just for her to smile at him forever. It didn't matter to him, his existence wasn't important, it was all about her.

Kuronue touched his forehead to hers, conveying all the love he felt for her. He could wait as long as it takes, for as much time as she needed.

Mitsuki smiled at him and kissed him back.

* * *

Another decade has gone by.

In Alaric, they have established a small fortress near Mukuro's castle to call their home. Kuronue found more ways to please his enchanting mistress. Mitsuki - albeit hesitantly - admitted that it was quite lovely. Always the loyal servant that he claims to be, he would do anything in his power to please her. His beloved, of course, gave in to living with him after more than half a century of him following her around, never giving up his love for her.

Mitsuki found their fortress quite delightful. They had everything they could possibly need. If Mukuro would need them, they were close by to assist, but far enough for a little privacy. They found out soon after that their passion for each other can be objectionably loud at most times, thus the much-needed privacy. Mitsuki thought it would be displeasing for her Lady to hear all these unnecessarily abhorrent activities that they continuously engage themselves in. Kuronue found it endearing that he could please his mistress thoroughly with their frequent _activities _to the point that they had to live somewhere else. He positively preened in delight.

They were lying in their bed, the sheets covering their naked bodies. Kuronue caressing Mitsuki's back lovingly.

"My lady?" Kuronue asked her.

"Mmm?" She caressed his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Would it be possible to ask of you... a personal request?" He caressed her lower back as he asked. Mitsuki hummed in approval.

"What would that be, Kuronue?" She closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

"Mitsuki, my love… may I mate with you?" He stared at her intensely as he asked his question.

Mitsuki tensed, the calm atmosphere evaporating. She stopped caressing his chest and pulled away from him, sitting upright, looking at his eyes that conveyed so much love for her. She looked away from him. Her long black hair falling down her shoulders, the scars on her back evident and the faint glow of the moonlight made even more visible.

"Kuronue…" She whispered as she stared up at the moon. "I can't." She felt despondent. Her heart aching terribly. She placed her hand on her chest, right where her heart lies. Feeling a sickening, bottomless pit in her stomach. She can't. He deserved so much more. He deserved someone not as broken as her, someone, that could make him happier.

He deserved the world.

She can't give him the world while she's chained, while she's broken, while she's not good enough for him to mate with.

He deserved better.

Kuronue sat up and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her hair. He kissed her shoulder, making a trail of kisses to her jaw. "I understand. My Lady, you do not have to worry about my request. I will continue to serve you until my last breath." He promised her, continuing to nuzzle her neck. Continuing to soothe her with tiny kisses at her back to calm her down.

Looking up at the moon, she frowned. She caressed Kuronue's arm in reassurance.

* * *

"Kuronue, you fool!" Mitsuki screamed.

They have recently claimed a village on their way back from another conquest for Alaric. Mitsuki, of course… preferred working by herself with the exception of a particular demon going everywhere she goes.

However, the situation that they found themselves in was not one of those effortless circumstances than usual. One of the animal tribes that lived near the village, prompted a sizable battle towards them. Mitsuki, used to conquering with Kuronue, found themselves surrounded by a group of animal tribesmen of around thirty warriors.

Mitsuki simply absorbed their life essence like it was nothing, leaving the majority of them but a lifeless shell. Of course… all but a small group hiding behind some trees. A warrior managed to slip past her defenses and was about to stab her. Upon realization, she simply planned on freezing him in place, but her foolish bat demon decided that he'd stepped in front of her to protect her at the last minute, taking the blade in her place and got himself mortally wounded in the process.

"Kuronue, you idiot!" Mitsuki screamed.

Mitsuki made quick work of the remaining warriors by stopping their hearts, killing them excruciatingly. She caught Kuronue before he could hit the ground. He simply smiled at her reassuringly.

"I can protect myself, you foolish demon!" Mitsuki blurted out.

"I c-cannot... let any d-demon... c-come near you... M-Mistress." Kuronue gurgled.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. His gaze conveying his deep longing. His eyes, that never failed to let her know how much she meant to him. His eyes, that told her he loves her. He closed his eyes, progressively losing consciousness. Continuing to gurgle out blood.

"You fool! Don't give up your life for me!" she harshly whispered.

He smiled at her. His hand grazed her face lovingly. Mitsuki frowned, a single tear falling down her face. She realized at that second that he'd always put himself in danger for her, whatever the cost may be, even if the cost was his life. The foolish demon that he is, He'd only act stupidly, especially when he's with her. What a complete idiot! As more tears slipped down her face, she turned back the time of his body, turning it back to before he was mortally wounded. She stared at his face once more. Once she felt that his wound was not as critical, she stopped.

Hesitantly she placed her hand on his forehead and turned back the time in his mind. Her tears flowing, remembering all the memories she's rewinding, all the memories that she's making him forget, all the memories of her. Finally, she paused right at that moment. One final tear fell from her eye, everything felt empty. She held him close to her chest, savoring the feel of him one final time, and stared at his unconscious form.

Her foolish bat demon that did stop loving her. Her love. The demon that she would give everything for.

* * *

Kuronue was startled awake by something poking his cheek, he looked to his side to see a child, what looked to be around the age of ten, poking his face.

His head pounded, almost disagreeing with his body. He looked around to see himself in a small village. His head felt oddly heavy, he tugged at his hair, only to find it longer than it was before. He felt his wings more durable and more hardened as if it had fought hundreds of battles before.

'What is going on?' He thought. 'What is this place?' His head started pounding harder… Uuuugh...

"My name is Kuronue… I am a bat demon… I was walking to the unforgiving forest," he muttered.

That was all that he could remember. His heart ached, it made him even more confused. His head pounded harder. He looked around disoriented, he noticed a tear slipping down from his right eye.

"What the…" he wiped it away frustration.

Kuronue, having no recollection of what happened, took off in flight.

Mitsuki watched from her hiding place behind a tree. She stared at his retreating form in the sky, flying farther and farther away from her.

"It's better this way." She whispered. _'Goodbye Kuronue…'_ She wiped her tear-stained face and walked away. _'You deserve more than I could give.'_

'_You deserve a life without danger far away from me.'_

* * *

Mukuro saw Mitsuki enter her chambers, walking sluggishly. A look of emptiness on her face.

"What happened to you?" Mukuro asked worriedly.

Mitsuki looked up at her.

"I decided to let go of a foolish demon." she whispered.

"Mitsuki," Mukuro replied sternly.

Mitsuki turned her gaze to Mukuro's eye. Mukuro looked at her worriedly. She watched as Mitsuki knelt in front of her with her head down.

"My Lady, I request to take a leave of absence. Enough time to clear my mind." Mitsuki asked.

Mukuro frowned. "Very well. You may take all the time you need."

She watched Mitsuki sluggishly walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Battle God

**A/N: Hey guys! thank you for reading, sorry for not updating as consistently. The writer's block is real!**

**As always, thank you for the reviews! It truly inspired me to keep thinking of ideas.**

**I would like to thank the first two reviews of this amazing journey that I continue to embark on. To marrona and Damaged Forest Spirit, a shoutout to your kind words.**

**I sincerely hope that y'all like it! I love Yu Yu Hakusho so much! I can't help but go back to expanding the universe with everyone else that loves this show as much as I do!**

**Please feel free to express y'all's opinion of my rendition.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mitsuki fought.

She fought with every living thing that would challenge her or that looked challenging to her.

She didn't stop her quest for fighting. Fighting to forget, fighting for anger, fighting to combat the depression that made her feel empty.

Her leave of absence from her duties was occupied by endless battles, encouraging more chaos by fighting.

She started getting into the habit of playing with her opponents instead of ending them in a quick and painless death. She began craving for the chaos to distract her from everything else, enough that she developed a skill in hand to hand combat. The physical pain of being hit dampened the emotional pain that she felt.

Numbness. It consumed her.

Her style was more delicate than a simple hack and slash. She fought as if she was dancing, almost like the waves of an ocean being pulled to the call of the moon. It guided her movements. She let it devour her.

She developed her style through the span of a few years, doing nothing but putting her life in danger. Truly it wasn't, but the thrill of the dance compelled her to perform. She did not fear nor felt anything. It was enticingly seductive for her prey, it attracted them to her, to dance with her with the price of their life.

She didn't care how many lives she took. She was selfish, she didn't feel anything for them when they begged her to show them mercy after they had accepted her challenge or vice versa, she would simply look at them with a deep emptiness and swiftly end their lives.

To her, it was just to avoid the suffocating pain, to feel only continued numbness.

She continued fighting more foolish demons that dared try. She legitimately lived up to her moniker and eventually achieved the rank of an S-class demon. Her prowess became sincerely terrifying for many demons and a constant source of nightmares for bedtime stories.

But the consistent challenges grew more reckless over time. She started taking actual fatal wounds that took more demon energy to heal. However, she didn't care, the more painful the physical pain is, the more indifferent she felt. Her body was simply a vessel that can easily be repaired over time, which she had plenty of control over in a boundless amount.

Nonetheless, Her carelessness eventually led her to a more powerful opponent that could end her life-long campaign. She didn't pay any heed to her instincts. All she wanted to do is to feel more of the numbness, that was all she needed.

That was all she cared for.

Nevertheless, she knew where she needed to go to achieve an eternity of that. She knew where the strongest challenge resided. That was where she wandered.

* * *

She elegantly roamed through the lands of Tourin in the moon's highest peak. Her dress dragged as she slowly took her time wandering through the rich lands of the vast kingdom. The grass under her expeditiously blackened with every step she took, her feet greedily consuming the energy with each advancement of her feet.

Finally, a few enemies had come to greet her. They quickly charged at her, coming from every direction, weapons at the ready to cut her into pieces. She dodged them with ease and continued to do so fluidly until they grew tired with their futile efforts. She gained a few wounds from some of their blades grazing her, but it quickly disappeared, evaporating into the moonlight.

She looked up to her highness of the night sky. Her hand reaching out to her extending in greeting, marveling at her grandeur.

Her body poised in the ready to begin a ballet dance. And as though she was given permission to perform, a demon charged from her left, she spun gracefully out of the weapon's path.

Her movement stopped to a silent pause as if she were in the middle of a ballet routine, posing patiently for the crescendo to arrive, with her hand raised and her body spinning in time with the silent music in her mind.

She avoided another by bending backward in a delicate arch to glance again up above, ever so briefly at the light in the midnight sky. Her body coerced her to reach the climax of the song.

She straightened from her arch and smoothly charged forward to her attackers. Her hand brushed at the arm of the demon that had recently swiped at her, as though it came from a lover's touch her gesture was so gentle and careful that it almost masked the false reality that soon followed. The demon burst into ash, deteriorating out of existence. Her fingers were tickled as they were greeted by the fallen soot that sprinkled over her soft palm.

Mitsuki was soon met with an angry glare from another foe. A demoness that was soon overcome with a blinding rage as she watched her lover burst into nothing. Mitsuki observed the enraged demoness, she was clearly out of energy and looked ready to faint from exhaustion but that didn't stop her from charging at Mitsuki with everything she got.

The demoness gave out a heartfelt battle cry as she swiped aimlessly at Mitsuki, trying her damndest to end the time master's life. Mitsuki simply dodged gracefully, she was captivated by the demoness' anger. Her unsuccessful attacks proved to be pitiful but charged with something else.

The other demons joined the assault and tried attacking Mitsuki. She simply waved her hand in dismissal and turned them quickly into ash similarly to the first demon. She left the demoness alive. She was fascinated by her.

The angry demoness' eyes widened as she saw her comrades fade into nothing in front of her.

The fire in her eyes grew into a bigger eruption, the demoness thought of nothing but her fruitless rage and charged with a dangerously blurred eyesight at Mitsuki. Her tears only hinder her movements, her heart pumping more blood to her head, making it pulse menacingly, urging her to proceed with her attacks.

Mitsuki calmly observed her as she effortlessly avoided her misguided attacks.

The demoness inhaled and screamed. "Die!"

She charged with reckless abandon at Mitsuki. Mitsuki, bored of her desperate attacks, simply grabbed the blade of the demoness' sword and forcefully pulled it from her. Mitsuki's hand bled rapidly from the weapon, but she didn't care.

She swiftly grabbed the demoness' throat and squeezed it ever so slightly, lifting her from the ground. The demoness gurgled as her airway was cut off and weakly struggled against Mitsuki's hold.

Mitsuki stared at her forlornly, observing her as she struggled, the demoness' tears falling down her face as she felt immense emotional pain and the physical pain to match.

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side, watching the struggling demoness.

A moment passed between them.

The tears in the demoness' eyes continued to fall generously as she struggled some more.

Mitsuki continued to stare.

"How much did you love him?" She whispered questioningly.

The demoness stopped her attempts at struggling and gazed into Mitsuki's eyes. She looked at the time master's eyes, accepting her fate and tearfully sputtered out words.

"W-with e-v-vry-th-thing th-that I am." Her eyes conveying the truth of her words. The rush of adrenaline from her body abandoning her as she entered an eternal sleep.

Mitsuki dropped the demoness carelessly. The demoness coughed brashly as she regained air for her lungs to greedily intake. Mitsuki stared at the demoness with emptiness, recalling all the events that had transpired to her not too recently. Recalling the same immense pain that the demoness was undoubtedly feeling in full force.

The demoness angrily looked back to Mitsuki and snarled.

"Get it over with and kill me already!"

Mitsuki continued to stare at her. The demoness progressively hiccuping as she mourned the loss of her lover. Mitsuki let the demoness' sorrowful cries fill her ears. Kuronue's loving smile flashed through her mind and she visibly flinched.

Her heart wrenched at the thought of him. His bright smile that could illuminate all the dark crevices in her mind, his faint touches that promised a lifetime of pleasure, his eyes that told her that she was the light of his life, his words that expressed his eternal devotion only for her. His everything that will only be reserved for her.

He consumed her.

She twirled her hand in the air and the demoness vanished, joining her lover in a pile of ash. Mitsuki stared at the small pile of ashes that used to be the mournful demoness.

She felt the numbness again.

She looked up at the enchanting empress of the night. The moonlight radiated and reflected at her body. The derisive glow taunted her, reminding her in vain of what she cannot have. It admonished her, telling her that her purpose is to not be loved by her charming bat-demon but to serve her majesty for the rest of eternity.

She closed her eyes for a beat, then she continued her journey through Tourin.

To her foolish quest to defeat the strongest.

* * *

She slowly approached Raizen's castle, the strongest demon in all the lands. Her numbness contributed to her lack of effort to dance with the demons that protected the grand structure. She simply walked past them as they stood in place, frozen in time. They swiftly eroded into nothing but ash, one right after the other, sprinkling around her like black snow. Her demon energy quickly left her body, as she obliterated her opponents. She continued on with her graceful trance to what she could hope would end her emptiness.

Her slow odyssey to her final destination proved to be more taxing than she expected. Stronger demons took a few more minutes to dispose of. Their seemingly interminable amount of demon energy challenged her further into using more of her reserves, proving that Raizen's forces are substantially stronger than what meets the eye.

Nevertheless, it did not stop her from progressing through with almost no demon energy.

Finally, she reached the imposing throne room of the impressive castle. There at the immediate opposing side of the room, sat an ominous figure with a spine-chilling gaze. His figure dominating the empty room. The air around him was paralyzing. His long white hair added to his intimidating presence. The tattoos that covered his body almost gleaned eerily, the moonlight only enhancing them even further. His blood-thirsty grin further contributed to his terrifying image. His eminence, the strongest demon of all time.

The dangerous battle-god himself, King Raizen.

He smiled at her menacingly, as he beckoned her forward with his bewitching stare. Like a deer in headlights, she answered to his summons, slowly moving forward and coming to a stop a few feet in front of him. His eyes captured her undivided attention.

He smirked at her.

"Welcome to my home, demoness." He looked at her with a terrifying amusement.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he smiled at her with silent excitement as he patiently waited for her to answer.

She stared at him impassively. Her eyes revealed her desolation, so blatantly obvious that he could not look away from her blank scrutiny.

She bowed her head, a formal sign of respect. She continued to stare at his amused eyes. Her gaze progressively became haunted as she accepted her inevitable destruction.

He looked questioningly at her for a moment but quickly covered his expression with an eager grin.

"A challenge, my lord." She stoically chanted once. Her singular demand ricochet in her mind.

Raizen's grin became slightly bigger. He raised her brow at her, feigning arrogance.

"A challenge?" He repeated in amusement.

Mitsuki slowly stared back, unruffled by his enthusiastic grin.

"Yes, my lord." She briefly nodded.

Raizen's amusement became impossible. He looked at her with silent intrigue. His hand supporting his face as he leaned forward, his elbow supported by his knee.

A minute went by.

"Why?"

She continued to gaze into his eyes, finding a profound interest in them for her.

"I have no reason, my lord."

Her lie shamelessly obvious to Raizen. His curiosity steadily grew. A moment passed between them. Him, observing her with fascination, and her, patiently waiting for his approval.

Raizen's smirk grew.

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

Mitsuki did not hesitate to make the first move. She called on to the moon goddess to guide her through this dance and started with a caress at Raizen's cheek. Her fluid movements were quick for a demon's eye, as she started depleting him of his demon energy.

Raizen looked up from her gentle but draining touch. He gave her a cocky grin and patiently waited for her next move.

She looked at his face, confusion overriding her features. He looked at her with an arrogant glee.

His demon energy felt dense to her. It was an exorbitant amount, the epitome of almost infinite. He never lost his cocky grin for her as he simply waited again in anticipation of her next move. His demon energy never-ending as she absorbed more, yet he still did not show any signs of weakness. His demon energy almost felt consuming. Her body could not keep up with the power and her insides started to announce their displeasure.

A few more minutes passed.

She spat out some blood at the extraordinary intensity. Her organs started rupturing at the insurmountable amount of pure demon energy. Still, it did not stop her from her silent crusade to death.

Raizen watches her with reckless abandon as she suffers at the density of his demon energy. His interest never waned. Her determination to drain his life was laughable but oddly curious. Still, he sat motionless, content with observing her.

Obviously she wouldn't be able to handle his reserves, but the fact that she continued to touch his face gently and didn't stop her consumption led him to believe that she wanted to meet the end.

Another few more minutes passed.

She continued to drain him of his life without hesitation. Her eyes started dropping tears of blood as she pursued her endeavor. She gritted her teeth through the pain. Her body brimming with too much density of his demon energy. Her ears rang alarmingly and her chest constricted in surrender.

She did not break her gaze with his curious eyes.

A few more minutes would pass between them. At the last few moments when it seemed like she was going to explode with demon energy, Raizen pushed her away with a small blast of demon energy in the form of a tiny bullet from his index finger, stopping her from reaching her demise.

She collapsed at the ground, trying futilely to breathe in some air for her damaged lungs. She closed her eyes in contempt for the battle-god, for stopping her at meeting her end. She shakily looked up to him. His eyes reveal calm patience for her to make the next move.

Another long pause.

Her eyes disclosed her disapproval.

Raizen's brow rose ever so slightly in a silent challenge.

She exhaled. Her body automatically repairing her injuries to prevent her from dying. Her reserves forcefully expanding due to her stupid quest of achieving numbness.

She sighed.

A pause.

"Why?" She looked at him questioningly. Her eyes expressed her annoyance.

Raizen merely smirked at Mitsuki. His shoulders shook with the beginning of his laughter that soon followed. He didn't bother trying to hide his mirth at her question.

He steadily stopped to look at her in his impossibly growing amusement.

"Don't take me for a fool." He smirked.

"I am not planning on waging war with Mukuro anytime soon."

She looked at him with more annoyance. Her head bowed down in defeat. She lay still on the ground before him, wondering what she could possibly do next.

She really didn't want to fight him in hand to hand combat. She didn't have the heart to properly dance with him and give him a satisfying fight that way. She would end up disrespecting his skill and bothering him to stand up from his comfortable throne.

Raizen looked at her curiously.

Another long pause, filled with her silent intakes of air. He continued to watch her.

Another minute passed. She slowly regained her breathing back to a normal pace.

His eyes remained curious.

"Why would you want to end your life?" he asked her questioningly.

She slowly looked up to him, astonishment dominating her features.

Why did he want to know anything about her actual intentions? Her hunt for the feeling of numbness. He wouldn't understand her reasoning. He would fail to understand her never-ending pain in her whole body, the kind of pain that stole rest from her every night with just one thought of him. He won't understand. He couldn't understand her love for a certain bat-demon.

She shook her head at him.

"You wouldn't understand."

Raizen smirked at that. He chuckled handsomely at her.

"Entertain me anyway." he grinned at her.

A minute passed between them.

She sighed. Her heartbeat picked up quickly.

Another pause. Then she looked up to him in a blank stare.

"I fell in love."

One of Raizen's eyebrows raised in amusement. His eyes betrayed his mirth and he burst out laughing at the situation. His voice's inviting timbre captivated the room.

Mitsuki, bewildered by his laugh, her mouth slightly fell open in astonishment. She looked up at him questioningly.

She reprimanded herself for telling him the truth. She should've trusted her brain, not her instincts. She knew he wouldn't understand.

A moment passed. His laughter slowly died down.

Raizen looked back at her. His eyes conveyed a deeper understanding of her situation.

She felt even more confused by him. Specifically, at his eyes that told her, he knew more about her situation than he led on.

He earnestly grinned at her puzzled gaze.

"What do you find so amusing, my lord?" she asked him, perplexed.

Her mind trying to think logically about her situation. Anything that would explain his gaze.

Another minute passed.

Then, Raizen looked far away, as though he was recalling a fond memory of a woman he once knew.

He smiled as he imagined her beautiful smile. Her silky voice and her clever mind that outwitted any demon she faced. Her calm exterior that did not betray any feeling of fear for him. Her twinkling eyes as she explained to him her unyielding resolve to accept her fate. Her enchanting eyes that seduced him effortlessly. Her body that exuded a natural confidence only for him.

His resolve that broke instantly and allowed him to fall in love with her.

Raizen hid the secret smile that graced his lips at the thought of his lover. Her face lingers in the back of his eyes.

Another moment passed.

He looked back to Mitsuki with an elated grin. His eyes twinkled in jubilance.

"What is your name, demoness?"

Mitsuki's turmoil only grew. Her eyes conveyed her silent annoyance for him.

"Mitsuki, my lord."

Raizen continued to grin.

"Mitsuki." He called her name as if talking to a teenager calmly preparing to teach a life lesson.

Mitsuki looked up to him with bemusement. Despite that, Raizen didn't lose his amused grin.

"Feel free to visit anytime." his eyes twinkled with glee.

Mitsuki shook her head, then pulled herself up and silently walked away.

Raizen watched her retreating form with an understanding serenity.


	4. Chapter 4: Courtesan

Chapter 4

A decade has gone by since her challenge with Raizen. News of her fight spread all the way to Alaric and to the ears of Mukuro. After hearing the news, Murkuro grew livid at Mitsuki's recklessness and sent some henchmen to retrieve her. Mitsuki considered coming home, but she knew that if she came back to her fortress, it would only remind her of all the painful memories of her former lover. So she hid and ran away.

For ten years, Mitsuki did nothing but wander aimlessly throughout Makai, trying to feel nothing but numbness. She thought of her own foolishness over the years, how stupid she was for letting anyone that she cared for get hurt, or how cowardly she ran away from him. All for what? Because he loved her? Because he wanted to risk his life for her? Because she didn't think she deserved someone like him?

She kept thinking about 'how useless she felt, or how idiotic of her to put him in danger, or how much stronger she should've been for him, or how much she loved him… still love him.' She played the scenario over and over in her head. 'What could she have done to avoid it? How much better off Kuronue would be if he wouldn't have met her.' She thought 'it was better this way. Kuronue deserved the world and more.' He shouldn't have to tie his life to her forever. 'He deserves someone better than her. He deserved everything that she could offer.'

But no matter how much she thought that Kuronue should stay away from her, the same couldn't be said for her. Over the years, rumors of an infamous band of thieves have circulated throughout Makai. A silver fox demon and his right-hand man became well known for pulling off life-threateningly dangerous and nearly impossible heists. Demons all over talked about the silver fox's skill and the impressive fighting ability of his bat demon partner.

After she heard the rumors, Mitsuki just couldn't stay away.

'What if he got hurt again? What if something happens to him again? What if he gets himself killed?!'

And so for the next few days, Mitsuki tracked the band of thieves down. With the rumors circulating so close, they had to be nearby. She traveled through the slightly larger villages, hoping that one of them would know where the group was or better yet if they were passing by to rest.

It was easy for her to blend in the villages. Over the past decade, she'd learn how to conceal her demon energy to that of a C-class demon. It became a demanding necessity to learn the art of masking, especially when she fought, and it would leak out. Fighting couldn't be helped, especially if she was dealing with Mukuro's henchmen. Mukuro had a talent for recruiting powerful supporters for her kingdom; it also helped that she fought for chaos and power. With a reputation for conquering almost a third of Makai, many demons would absolutely beg to join her cause out of respect for Mukuro herself. It's the reason why Mitsuki had to learn how to conceal herself hastily.

Concealing her appearance wasn't too much of a problem. She may look ethereal, but that doesn't mean she couldn't hide it. Thankfully, the color of her hair was an ordinary black so it was easier to blend in. She tried to not draw too much attention to herself, so she settled on wearing common village clothes and concealing her long hair inside a farmer's hat. She may have the moniker "The White Reaper," but that doesn't necessarily mean that people would know what she looked like. Most of them die anyway before getting a good look at her face. So she didn't have to worry whether or not demons recognize her.

Pretending to be a weak C-class demon did have its perks. The whispering behind her back in awe was less apparent. It was easier to interact with the villagers because they weren't cowering in fear all the time. Talking to the villagers in the market about the latest news became a skill that she used and steadily developed throughout her decade of running and hiding. It was quite useful when she needed to know if Mukuro's henchmen were in town or if they were close by.

As soon as she arrived in the village's market, the hustle and bustle of gossip hit her senses. Luckily for her, the gossip was about the same band of thieves that she was looking for. Talk of Yoko Kurama's reputation filled the air as the village girls whispered in excitement about his handsome physique and his dashing young smile.

Mitsuki visibly rolled her eyes at the excited chatter. She didn't waste any time and headed straight to the tavern, where she presumed the thieves were staying temporarily. As soon as she walked in, a wild tavern brawl greeted her. A pair of C-class demons were duking it out on top of the table in the middle of the room. The poor tavern owner was frantically begging them to stop at once, but sadly it went in one ear and out of the other as they merrily fist punched each other heartily whilst the crowd cheered them on.

Said crowd wore matching attires of white tunics and pants that distinguished them as what she assumed as the group she was looking for. They were happily cheering on the brawling pair of C-class demons that were also wearing the same outfit. She turned her head away from the scene and scanned the room, searching for his familiar black hair and broad wings. Her heart was uncharacteristically pounding in her chest as she looked over every demon's face in the tavern. Finally, her eyes landed on his grinning face, animatedly chatting at a scantily clad tavern maid next to him.

Mitsuki frowned. She sat down on the nearest chair and watched as Kuronue openly flirted at the equally flirtatious tavern maid. Her heart plummeted down to her stomach as she watched him kiss the girl's neck unabashedly. To her dismay, the girl openly moaned in pleasure at his show of affection. Mitsuki glanced away at the scene for fear that the bile rising up to her throat would come out.

With her fist clenched painfully on her lap, her eyes glowed an ethereal blue, and time stopped around the whole village. She looked back at Kuronue, his hand was on top of the girl's breast, he had his mouth pressed on her shoulder frozen in time.

Mitsuki let her tears fall for the first time in ten years. She stared painfully at the frozen scene before her. 'I deserve this. I was the one that let him go. I was the one who stupidly believed that I would be fine to see him with someone else.' she thought, big droplets of tears fell from her lower lids. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, her head spinning, begging her to stop as her demon energy drained swiftly, trying to keep the scene before her frozen.

'I'm pathetic. I can level battlefields and turn armies into ash, but seeing him with someone else is what turns me into a crying _little _girl.'

'He deserves to be happy with someone else. I would just get in the way of his happiness.' she thought, her clenched fist drawing out slow droplets of blood from her palms. 'I never should've come here. He looks like he's doing just fine all on his own.' Her eyes stung from the pressure of her own demon energy, steadily keeping the village frozen. With one final glance at her former lover, she stood up from her seat and swiftly walked towards the exit, waving her hand to unfreeze time along the way. She didn't look at where she was going until she bumped into someone.

Mitsuki looked up to find a pair of the clearest amber eyes she's ever seen, staring right back at her -still glowing- ethereal blue eyes. The owner of those enchanting amber eyes steadied her, holding her firmly in place against him as he kept his gaze on her for what felt like a whole minute. She realized that she had her hands on his chest the entire time since she bumped into him and quickly stepped back to let go.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she looked away from those amber eyes of his and stepped to the side to move past him. However, her effort became futile; his hand quickly grabbed her arm before she can attempt to leave.

"Hello there." He smirked at her, his silver tail swished behind him in excitement.

Mitsuki stopped and looked up to him before giving him a once over. He appeared to be a silver fox demon, but not just any silver fox demon; he was _the _silver fox demon: the infamous legendary bandit himself, Youko Kurama. 'Oh, _great_… just my luck!' she thought in deep disdain as she inwardly grimaced.

"Like what you see?" he whispered seductively. His hand holding Mitsuki's arm traveled slowly down to her waist to turn her body to him. He dropped his face to her neck to inhale her scent seductively, encircling her with his arm in a lover's embrace.

Mitsuki visibly frowned at his attempts at seduction, unimpressed by his show. 'I do not need this right now.' She silently contemplated the benefit of just killing him right here in the middle of the tavern but quickly thought that it would be too troublesome to kill all his henchmen -and by extension, Kuronue- along with this damned silver fox. 'Perhaps a punch to his face might solve my problem?' she smiled at the thought.

"Youko!" she flinched at the sound of the bat demon's voice and quietly turned towards the direction of what she's been trying to avoid looking at since she froze the whole damn place. She stared at his shining gray eyes and that happy grin that lit up his face. Her heart bounced in joy upon seeing his expression.

Youko grinned at said bat-demon. He smirked at him in greeting as soon as he realized what the bat-demon was currently trying to occupy himself with and gave his friend a deep chuckle.

Mitsuki was done with this whole charade and, with an exasperated sigh, slowly pried herself out of Youko Kurama's embrace. Youko looked back at her and immediately tightened his hold as she tried to step away.

"What's the matter, beautiful? Did you want to go somewhere more private?" he whispered at her, tickling her ear with his breath.

Mitsuki shivered. "Not really," she replied calmly at him. Her eyes locked with his amber ones as she showed no emotion on her face. 'He truly has the clearest amber eyes I've ever seen. Like molten gold.' she thought. If the circumstances were different, maybe she would've stayed only to appreciate his eyes a little bit more.

But she couldn't.

Youko smirked at her and was about to respond to her calm reply with another attempt at seduction when she froze everything around her again. Mitsuki looked up at his smirking face and sighed irritatedly. 'Well, he certainly thinks highly of himself.' She quickly stepped out of his embrace and continued to walk out of the tavern, but not before looking back at Kuronue's smiling face one more time as she left.

* * *

For a year, Mitsuki wandered aimlessly through Makai. Fighting no longer satisfied her need to feel nothing; to her, it felt hopeless. Mukuro's attempts to find her grew harder as Mitsuki learned to masterfully conceal herself, just to hide from the pain she didn't want to remember again. It became a need rather than a want, her desperation on trying to not be found enabled her to completely mask her demon energy to the lowest class possible -closer to a human's spirit energy- and in turn, made her almost invisible to Mukuro's retrievers.

'This skill could be useful for Mukuro's espionage missions if I was to come back.' she thought. Still, the thought of anything that would remind her of Kuronue quickly dismissed any idea of returning back to Alaric.

Food and shelter weren't a big problem through her years of self-exile. Hunting was her primary source of nutrition, and sleeping under a tree was her shelter. However, this past year of her wandering, she'd become reckless with keeping up with her body's demands. She wondered if she starved herself, would it finally end her misery? If King Raizen was doing it, why couldn't she?

But it wasn't entirely straightforward. Mitsuki's power wouldn't let her die so quickly; her body naturally rewinds itself to its peak condition using her demon energy. She _could_ faint once she runs out of demon energy, but her survival instincts, in turn, forcefully makes her absorb her surroundings to keep herself alive. It frustrated her.

She sat on a wooden bench. A year of wandering led her to a mediocre sized town in the middle of the night, her exhaustion for not eating anything this whole year faintly caught up with her. Nobody seemed to be around the town square; she was all by herself as she stared up at the moon, thinking, 'why would you let me live with this? Why can't you just let me end it?'

Mitsuki felt lost, unsure of what to do next. She _could_ just keep avoiding Mukuro for as long as she can, she knew Mukuro would find her eventually, but it was worth trying to hide for as long as she could bear. She wasn't ready to face her yet, to go back to the fortress she spent almost half a century with her former lover. She wasn't ready to forget about him. She _needs_ to keep running away from everything.

She closed her eyes in deep thought. Maybe if she stayed here like this, someone can finally end her misery.

Her endless musing halted at the sound of a feminine voice beside her. "Hello, little one. Are you lost?" Mitsuki looked up to find a beautifully dressed courtesan smiling down on her. Her attire consisted of a thin kimono draping over her shoulders artfully. Her hair fell languidly on top of her right shoulder, and she smelled like jasmine tea and pipe smoke.

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side in response. The courtesan must have noticed the barely-there bags under her eyes cause she reached up to Mitsuki's shoulder with a look of concern.

"You must be tired. Quickly now, come along with me." The courtesan ushered her to what looked like a high-class brothel. Mitsuki could do nothing but follow her in a trance-like state, compelled by her sweet smile.

* * *

Mitsuki found herself seated on a soft pillow-seat in what looked like a well-decorated bedroom, a low table with a warm meal, and a bottle of rice wine was presented in front of her. Mitsuki looked at the beautiful courtesan beside her in silent question.

"Now, now. You must be confused, but don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." The courtesan smiled at her warmly, she gently gestured for her to eat the food. Mitsuki simply looked back with no emotion at the table in front of her.

"Are you okay? Do you have anywhere else to go to?" The courtesan asked in concern.

Mitsuki shook her head in response.

The courtesan pursed her lips in thought. "That's okay, you can stay with me for the time being." She replied happily.

Mitsuki looked at her questioningly as if accusing her of her naivety.

"You must be asking why I'm being so nice to a stranger. Well, I may not look it, but I'm an excellent judge of character. I'm one of the top courtesans in this brothel, after all! If I do say so myself." She grinned animatedly, her fist up in the air enthusiastically.

Mitsuki silently stared at the food in front of her. The courtesan frowned at her lack of response.

"Look, It might seem strange to you, but since I've worked here, I've learned so many things about people and how to read emotions." Mitsuki looked up at her. "I've seen that look on your face before. I've been there, done that, and all I can say is I sympathize with what you're feeling."

Mitsuki looked away and frowned. "You don't know anything."

The courtesan muffled her chuckle behind the sleeves of her Kimono. Mitsuki looked up to her questioningly. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It might've been a different experience for you, but heartbreak is heartbreak, and no matter how you look at it or how painful it is, it will heal in time." The courtesan gave her a reassuring smile; she gestured at her toward the food again and patted her back calmly.

"How do you know its heartbreak?" Mitsuki quietly asked.

The courtesan silently pondered her question. "Well, this industry requires me to interact with many different people. I've loved, mated, and loved again before. Heartbreak is excruciating, and the look in your face as if you looked like you wanted to end it all is quite apparent." Mitsuki tilted her head in question.

The courtesan simply smiled at her. "I know because I've had a total of five wonderful mates in my life. They were fighters, so naturally, they were always in danger, there was nothing I could do about it; four of them had passed away years ago. I know deep down that they would want me to be happy and not wallow in sorrow, so I've always managed to bounce back after the initial pain." she replied honestly.

Mitsuki's ire grew at her response; she clenched her fist on her lap. "Did you really love them then if you could move on easily?!" Mitsuki growled at her.

The courtesan's eyes grew wide at her accusation. "Yes, I did," she replied calmly at Mitsuki. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't say it wasn't hard. I've loved every single one of my mates, they were my life." The courtesan quipped sharply. "But I knew that if they were alive, they wouldn't want to see me in pain any longer."

She smiled warmly at Mitsuki. "I'm sure your lover would feel the same way about you."

Mitsuki frowned at the courtesan's calm response. "Why are you so kind to me?" She asked quietly.

"Do I need to have a reason?"

Mitsuki looked at her in confusion. She tilted her head in a silent question.

The courtesan smiled at her. "Come now, eat your meal before it gets cold. You wouldn't want my efforts to go to waste now, do you?"

As if in a trance, Mitsuki silently but slowly obliged.

"What's your name?" The courtesan asked.

Mitsuki considered the question for a while. Should she give her her actual name? She didn't want to put this brothel in danger if Mukuro found out she was here. "Suki." She responded.

The courtesan warmly smiled at her response. "It's nice to meet you, Suki. My name is Kotoko. Feel free to stay here for as long as you need, okay?"

Mitsuki stared at her gentle smile and thought, she'd definitely try to return her kindness.

* * *

Mitsuki felt like she owed Kotoko for taking care of her. Because she felt indebted, Mitsuki tried to help Kotoko by running errands for her or helping her around the brothel at first. Kotoko wanted to reassure her and told her that there wasn't any need for Mitsuki to be helping her, but relented when she learned that Mitsuki didn't stop helping anyway and gave up trying to stop her. The brothel owner soon noticed Kotoko's new assistant right away and reprimanded Kotoko for bringing what she called 'strays' to the brothel all the time. Kotoko merely shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"Well, if she's going to stay here, she might as well work." The brothel owner sighed in resignation. "Kotoko, you're responsible for her. Do you understand?" the older lady sternly regarded Kotoko.

"Yes, mistress. I will make sure she's taken care of." Kotoko nodded her head and bowed.

Kotoko gave Mitsuki a look as if to say 'What in King Raizen's name am I going to do with you now?' Mitsuki merely bowed her head in response.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Kotoko. I am grateful for your kindness and will try my best to not cause you any trouble in the future."

Kotoko gave her a warm smile. "It's no trouble at all. I'm the one that decided to take care of you after all."

Mitsuki kept her head bowed low in gratitude.

"Oh, come now. Let's get to work, or the mistress might get mad again." Kotoko patted her head and ushered her in her room.

* * *

For the next two years, Mitsuki worked with Kotoko in the brothel.

For the first month, all she did was serve the guests wine and ale. Kotoko taught her how to do it well, how to be graceful, and how to be seductive in order for the customer to want to order more alcohol. Being one of the most highly requested courtesans, Kotoko knew how to play her cards right; she worked with precision and grace. Mitsuki quickly learned under Kotoko's tutelage and grew quite proficient in bringing customers in. It also helped that she was naturally beautiful because of the blessings the moon goddess gave her.

The brothel owner took notice of the business that Mitsuki attracted and soon promoted her to a courtesan. At first, she was unsure of how she should act. Sex wasn't new to Mitsuki, she'd spent almost half a century with Kuronue after all, and the bat demon wasn't exactly shy. She knew what she was doing when it came to that. It was just how to go about it that gave her pause.

Thankfully Kotoko taught her everything she needed to know about the art of seduction. At first, Kotoko was worried that Mitsuki won't be able to handle it, given her current condition. However, it seemed that Mitsuki not only managed it, but she excelled in it. Kotoko worried that it would be too painful for Mitsuki to remember her lover through intimacy, but Mitsuki quickly reassured her that she was fine, that it might've even been helping her cope with the painful memories. Kotoko hugged her and soothingly reminded her that she would always be there for her if she needed someone to talk to. Mitsuki, for the first time in the past decade, smiled a genuine smile.

'Maybe this could work.'

Throughout the two years that she's worked in the brothel, she became one of the most requested courtesans in the establishment. Kotoko absolutely glowed in pride at Mitsuki's accomplishment and proudly cried tears of joy at Mitsuki. To which Mitsuki rolled her eyes at. With the blessings of the moon goddess, she used her body to charm unassuming demons of any kind. She became well known as an enchantress at how easily she drew customers in. Kotoko didn't hold back with teaching Mitsuki the tricks and techniques in order to become a first-class courtesan, Mitsuki reveled in how easily she can gain power over someone without violence, and for a while it replaced the numbness she felt.

Mitsuki pondered over her reasons for staying at the brothel. Mainly it was to run away from the pain, she thought. But also, it was a grateful change of scenery, a place to escape. It's the reason why she feels indebted to Kotoko, for creating a safe place for her to hide. It motivated her to become one of the best seductresses in the brothel and gave her a reason to keep working. Kotoko understood and tried her best to be there for her through the process, not just as a fellow courtesan, but as a genuine friend. And for the time being, Mitsuki was satisfied.

It wasn't until a particular band of thieves came to the brothel and once again invaded her life.


End file.
